


The Perspective of Stoner Eren

by Crashing_the_Mode



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: After Party, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Cuddles, Drug Use, Drunken Confessions, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Prom, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashing_the_Mode/pseuds/Crashing_the_Mode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not going to lie this is based off of my own prom night. Thought prom was going to such but the night ended up being awesome. Pot and Booze make for a good night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perspective of Stoner Eren

**Author's Note:**

> Writing style may seem choppy but its how I think while intoxicated.

I always thought that prom was supposed to be this romantic night that I would spend dancing with my boyfriend. Then afterwards we would go to a party, we’d get hammered, and I would finally lose my ever present virginity. But alas, I never got the prom night I had always expected.

I’m a pretty popular guy, fairly attractive, athletic and I would like to think I’m fun to be around. But for some reason though, I don’t seem to do well with boyfriends. I don’t like when they get attached and with my rage issues, I seem to scare people off.

So here I am sitting at a table on prom night feeling sorry for myself, watching all my friends dancing with their girlfriends, boyfriends or crush. I didn’t have to go alone, but I’m a pretty stubborn guy and I turned down quite a few people in favour of going by myself so really it’s my own fault, but if I can’t go with the guy I like then I’m going with my best friend. Well I was going to go with Armin, until he started dating that horse face.

You see, my problem is my crush is never going to date me. Not because he doesn’t like me but it’s kind of illegal. He’s my calculus teacher. Why did I have to like him of all people? He was hired by the school to teach mine and one other class for only the semester, since the one I was going to get had a baby. He was fresh out of school, and didn’t know a thing about being a teacher, so it was fun to talk with him. We would flirt and I would make stupid excuses to go and see him, but when I asked him about our relationship he would just tell that there was nothing to talk about. I’m jailbait, and really, what grown man would want to date a kid in high school.

He was here tonight, looking fucking gorgeous in his suit. Shorter than I am, black hair, styled into an undercut, and looked like he lived at the gym. He always had a scowl on his face, but I suited his cold and rather indifferent demeanor. I liked that he always appeared so cold, because I knew that he was actually a massive dork, but to anyone else he was perpetually pissed off and unapproachable.

“Eren?” How long had I been staring at Mr. Ackerman? Eren’s face heated up at the realization that he had been ogling the man. I looked up at Armin, who looked beat from dancing for the past few songs. He looked so cute. All the guys in their group of friends decided to wear black tuxes, shirts and vests and a different colour of bow tie for each of them to make a rainbow. Armin had an ocean blue bow tie to match his eyes and with his hair tied back at his nape, he looked absolutely beautiful.

“Eren we want to get a picture. We need you.” I got up to walk to the group arranging ourselves into a proper rainbow. Jean in red, Connie in orange, Reiner in yellow, myself in green, Armin in blue, Bert in violet and Marco in magenta.

Mikasa took the picture, then the group departed. Jean and Armin heading back to the dance floor, Reiner, Bert and Connie to the refreshments, leaving Marco standing. We walked back in the direction of the table but having caught my eye, we continued past it. Marco stepped out the doors, to give me a moment to talk to Mr. Ackerman alone.

“If I were to ask you to dance what would my chances be of you saying yes?” I smirk at him. I already know that he’ll say no. He always says no.

“Not now brat.” Cold as ever. I take a step towards him placing a hand on his waist but he shakes me off. “I said not now! Ask me again later, I have to deal with something right now.”

Wait, what? Was that him saying yes? I nod at him and walk out the doors, following Marco, grinning. I definitely needed a smoke break!

The cigarette managed to clear my head well enough, thank god. I’m really glad that someone else in the squad was dateless tonight. Although I felt bad for Marco since he was going to ask Jean to go with him, but at least he didn’t find another date instead, I would be lonely as shit if he had.

We head back inside and it looks like everyone is back to dancing, I was going to go back to sitting at the table to ogle Mr. Ackerman’s perfect ass, but I felt a large warm hand grip my wrist. I turn back to Marco who just nods at the dance floor. Oh what the hell. I take his hand and pull him to the floor, jumping right in next to our friends, and within 10 seconds the song switches to a slow one. Well this is not what I had in mind but why not. May as well have some fun, and beside Marco is pretty fucking hot. Little did I know that was the only song that I could have been with Mr. Ackerman. Fuck me!

Another half hour went by dancing, and I was so really to get hammered! Then came even more bad news. The house that After Prom was going to held was, we let’s just say it wasn’t happening. In a desperate attempt to have a party, at least for our friends and dates, Marco was an angel and offered up his basement. We left before the rest of our friends to buy food and set up the basement, and when everything was ready, we sat on the couch and cracked a beer, waiting for everyone else to arrive.

Most of the group showed up all at once, after 20 minutes of waiting. Armin, Jean, Reiner, Bert, Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, Annie walked in carrying cases of beer and bottles of rum, vodka and tequila. By this time I had a nice buzz going as the others started on their first drinks. After another 5 minutes, Krista and Ymir joined, completing the group of oddballs. Everything was starting to get rather hazy. I’m very warm, and I find that my head has fallen on Marco’s shoulder, and his arm is wrapped around me. He’s comfy and I want more of him. I straddle his hips and burrow my head into his neck, wrapping my own arms around his back. Did I forget to mention that I’m a really clingy drunk?

Sasha and Connie have been coming in and out of the house a lot. They haven’t been drinking much, maybe a few beers, so I guess they’re just getting high tonight. I want some…

I follow them out on their next trip to the park. It’s been a little while since I’ve last smoked. Connie packed a bowl and passed me the pipe. “All yours bro.”

I light the bowl and inhale deeply, hoping in the breath till it really starts to burn, only then letting it out. And repeat process. I’m proud of myself, I didn’t even cough much.

An uncontrollable smile broke out across my face, hurting my cheeks a little. How many bowls have I smoked? I don’t even remember smoking them, but I’m sure I’m nearing 5 bowls by now. Actually while I’m thinking about this what time is it? I check my phone but the bright lights were too hard for my eyes to focus on.

On re-entering the house, I can hear the deep base thrumming through the floor. My lips stretched back into that almost painful smile, and I bounded down the stairs again, jumping onto Marco, and cuddling back into his side. He made a comment on my eyes I think, wait why is he taking a picture of me?

“What are you doing Marco? Why’d ya take my picture?” Well I hope he could make something out of that slurred mess.

“Eren, you asked me to take it, then gave me your phone.” Really? Well okay then.

The fuzziness in my vision returned. Almost appearing as a tunnel, only focusing on a single point. And oh! Was that point of focus sexy as hell! Reiner, Jean, and Connie were doing chin ups. I don’t have any context but really I don’t care, it’s still a beautiful site. I could feel myself harden slightly in my pants just at the site of them, unfortunately I was still sitting on Marco. Yeah he definitely can feel that.

Sasha was heading back outside, this time with no Connie. I jump off of Marco and chase her back to the park. We smoke a few more bowls and I can honestly say that I have never felt this good in my life. So maybe prom night wasn’t such a bust after all.

I can here Armin in the distance calling my name. My cute best friend! I need to tell him I love him. He’s leaving me next year, what if he thinks I don’t love him anymore and that’s why he’s leaving me? I see his blond hair, and I’m running to give him a big hug. Fuzzy blackness engulfs me, and I force myself into slight awareness the moment Armin’s lips part from my own. What the fuck?

“Why did you kiss me Armin? You’re dating Jean not me silly.” Armin is so cute when he’s embarrassed.

“Eren? Why-” So cute when he stutters. “Wait? You kissed me! Why would you do that?” What is he talking about? I love Levi. Love? Well I definitely like him. And I want to get in his pants. But I don’t feel like love is the right word for what I feel. My love is reserved for Armin. Has been since we were kids, but I wouldn’t have kissed him cuz he’s dating Jean and I don’t love him like that.

But maybe I do, I think I do. I did get super pissed when I found out that Jean asked him out, and I was really depressed that he stole my prom date. And they were acting all cute and dancing all night and I was sitting at a table… And my lips were back on Armin’s. Well Fuck! If he didn’t hate me before he hates me now for sure. But his lips are moving against mine.

“I’m in love with you, Arm. I didn’t understand till now but I have for a long time. I want to be the one you love, not Jean.” I pull him into a hug, and he encircles my waist and pulls me even closer, if that were even possible.

Sitting back in Marco’s basement, I contemplate how I arrived here. Armin’s squishing into my side and I’m so out of it I only faintly notice Jean looking pissed that I stole his prom date. HA! It’s called Karma bitch ass horse face!

Armin has Cheetos. He knows me so well. I try to grab a handful to stuff in my mouth but as I pull my hand back, he closes the bag around my hand.

“Arm, give me the cheesy goodness! The munchies demand it.” His giggle is really cute.

Damn I’m sleepy. Most people look like they’ve passed out and I’m most certainly on my way. Wow it’s almost 5am. This place is a mess. Where did Jean go, why would he leave? Armin cuddles a little closer, pulling my head down onto his chest. His heart beat is so soothing. I lift my head and place a kiss on his lips and bury my head into his chest. The last thought before I lost myself to sleep completely, I regret nothing! That was the best night of my life. Even though I can’t remember most of what’s happened, I just know it was.


End file.
